


Her Happy Ending

by stacymc2012



Series: Prompts of 2012 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacymc2012/pseuds/stacymc2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another drabble that was written two years ago; this one was also based on a prompt, which you'll find below. I do hope you enjoy it! </p>
<p>Prompt 2: “Sometimes there is a happy ending.”<br/>	“You can’t always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you might find that you get what you need.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that was written two years ago; this one was also based on a prompt, which you'll find below. I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Prompt 2: “Sometimes there is a happy ending.”  
>  “You can’t always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you might find that you get what you need.”

David crawled back into bed with his sleeping wife, after feeding and putting back to sleep their newborn son. He tried to be quiet and move as slowly as possible. But Regina was a very light sleeper; any sound or movement could wake her, especially if it was coming from either bedroom beside theirs which contained her sons.

So David wasn’t even sure why he tried anymore because her brown eyes fluttered open slowly the instant he came back into bed. Those beautiful, wide, chocolate orbs were laden with sleep and he couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault that she wasn’t getting adequate sleep. However, he was brought out of his guilt when he noticed that his wife, Regina, was gracing him with a sleepy smile.

He couldn’t help but press a small kiss upon her nose and then on her right cheek since she was laying on her side now, facing him. Regina smiled again once he kissed her. She also scrunched up her nose slightly and David was sure it was the sweetest, most adorable face any human being could ever make.

“Is Noah asleep yet?” She whispered to him groggily. Though her body begged her for sleep, she was forcing herself away to make sure everything was okay with their baby.

David nodded, smiling slightly as he shifted comfortably beside her. His knuckle came up to the side of her face and he gently grazed her cheek before cupping the side of her face. “Yep, I fed him and he’s asleep now; shouldn’t wake again for the remainder of the night. Now you, my love, need to get some more rest. You’ve barely had any in the last two weeks.”

“We’ve had a newborn at home, sweetheart,” she pointed out lazily, her eyes beginning to droop at his caressing of her face.

He nodded again, “I suppose you’re right. But I don’t want you to worry about it for now, okay? I’ll check on him next time he cries. I just want you to sleep.”

“Mm… You’re… So good to me, David,” Regina opened her eyes widely again and stared at the man right in front of her and a smile spread across her face as she brought a hand up and placed it on top of his on her face and whispered, “I’m so grateful to have you…”

David smiled and leaned in, pressing his forehead against her and moving his hand down to rest on the side of her neck. He shifted closer to the raven-haired woman and whispered, “I’m very grateful to have you too. I guess sometimes there is a happy ending, hmm?”

Regina swallowed and nodded slowly, finding herself lost in his eyes again, something that never seized from happening to her. “I suppose so…” She paused a moment to gather her thoughts before saying again to him lowly, “Never did I think I would ever end up married to you, David. Much less raising a family with you. It was beyond my wildest dreams, though you know I’m not complaining,” she gave him a playful smile and a wink.

“And here I thought you didn’t like being married to me and having a family with me,” he teased gently and Regina let out a whole-hearted laugh. Something she’d gotten so used to doing now that she was married to him.

“What I am trying to say is,” Regina placed her right hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating against it. She closed her eyes for a moment, just to feel it then continued, “I never thought you’d be what I needed, David. I never thought that… You could love me like this; I don’t doubt it at all, however, I just… There are times where I can’t believe it and I notice how lucky I am.”

David smiled and really looked at her, “Has my wife turned into a sap all of a sudden? Who are you? What have you done with my wife?” He teased her again, chuckling.

Regina laughed slightly, “Shut up, they’re hormones… And I’m serious here, Dave!”

He bit back another laugh and nodded, “I know you are, princess, I know…” He tenderly grazed his nose against hers, “I guess, “you can’t always get what you want but if you try sometimes, you might find you get what you need.””

She chuckled again, “Did you just quote Mick Jagger?”

“Ah, you’re learning, I see!” He praised and winked at her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her against him as he kissed her head, “Alright, get some sleep, sweetheart…”

Regina nodded, “No arguments from me. I love you.” She said easily. She remembered how at first, the words never came out with such fluidity as they do now.

“I love you too, Regina.” He leaned in and gave her a soft, deep kiss which she gladly returned.


End file.
